Sevgi's House of Contemplation: Who Are You?
Sevgi pushed the old door open and was met with the ‘Baaaas’ of many hungry sheep. “Please, please! I realize you are overdue for a feeding, but I cannot tolerate complainers at the moment!” He let the dress fall from his arms and stepped out of it as he made for the wardrobe. Nex followed behind him into the home but caught his shoulder on the door as he entered, distracted by whispers no one else could hear. “Come Boy! You cannot be drunk still.” He splashed water on his face and under his arms. “Take a wash and I’ve some old clothes you can wear.” He turned from the basin with a sly grin. “Unless you prefer those robes of a serving girl?” “A change would be welcomed.” Nex shuffled in, closing the door, with some effort, behind him. “Check the chest by the fire place.” He threw on a comfortable looking robe and slipped on some wool lined slippers. “I’ve no use for that sort of garb anymore.” Nex made his way to the chest, shedding his robes in the process but skipping a wash. He lifted the lid and noted a heavy layer of dust on it. First, he removed a pair of baggy brown pants that tied tight about his calves. Next, he pulled loose a worn leather vest and threw it over his head; it was tight fitting but comfortable. “Ha-ah!” Sevgi roared, now seated in his chair. “That vest suits you. My ol’ smugglers vest as I call it” He began to brew a fire but paused in a moment of reflection. “You were a smuggler?” Nex remarked with surprise. Sevgi finished stoking the fire and began to roar with life. “I-ah…” His eyes fell on his Sojourn. “How about that drink now?” “But the wine is gone, and our supplies are scattered to the woods.” Sevgi smirked, “I always keep a drink handy.” He removed a few bricks from the side of his fire place and pulled a foggy bottle from inside. A dark liquid filled the bottle nearly to the top. “My secret reserves; kept for just such a dire situation.” “Join me, my savage friend.” Sevgi motioned to the empty chair across from him. Without leaving his chair by the fire he produced two glasses. “Come. Sit and have a real drink with me.” Nex came to the fire and swept the dust from the chair opposite Sevgi before sitting down. He sat hard causing dust to puff up. “Cogh-Cogh!” Nex hacked as the dust filled his nose. “Been a little while since I had any real company up here.” Baaa! Baa! The sheep bleated in protest. “You all hush! I love you as Yav loves his children, but our conversations be rather one-sided.” He poured two healthy helpings of the dark liquid into the cups with a seasoned hand. “Go easy on it boy. I’ve held this bottle for many years.” He raised the glass high. “To your health and mine, on this holy day of atonement.” “To your health and mine.” Nex raised the glass in response. “May you live forever, and may I never die.” Sevgi smiled wide as they touched glasses. “I like that, boy.” Both men took a drink and both me cringed as the hot liquid fell into their empty bellies. “Buah-Kata!” Nex exclaimed. “Ayyyye yah!” Sevgi breathed deep followed by a chuckle. “I do not recall it being ''that ''strong.” The two men began to laugh and took another drink. “Alright now.” Sevgi placed his glass aside and picked up the Sojourn, though he kept it closed on his lap. “Gather round everyone. Dane! Gather the disciples and join us.” The sheep baaed and bleated, whether they were doing so in agreement Nex could not tell as they simply scattered around the room and laid down. With the exception of Johun who took a seat just beyond the gate, right next to Nex. “Are we all settled?” Sevgi looked impatiently around the room. “Then let us begin.” He took another hearty drink then cleared his throat. “Today is High Penance. A day to atone for our wrong doings; may the Seven Bless us and may we accept these blessings, lest Order’s Hammer fall. We have not eaten since sunrise,” He broke off from his prayer to joke, “Because we were lost drunk in the woods all day.” He snickered then continued. “A sin that we shall also atone for.” He paused again to pour another drink for the duo. “Now that we sit in night’s embrace we will drink in communion together. We shall talk of our relation to the Seven. Together Nex, we will grow stronger in the struggles we share as kin. Yes! My savage friend, you are now my brother in this world. So, share with me brother; tell me your burdens and I shall tell you mine.”